


You Have my Word

by Jarino



Series: Rima Lavellan, Herald of Andraste [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Quest: In Your Heart Shall Burn, F/M, Guilt, Haven (Dragon Age), Hurt, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After narrowly escaping the avalanche at Haven, Rima must now trek through a blizzard in an attempt to reach the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have my Word

There were no longer any words to describe the cold that had seeped into Rima’s bones. She’d exhausted them all throughout her tireless trek through the mountains. She started out chilly, before moving onto cold, and then frigid, before she was completely and utterly freezing.

She had long since lost the feeling in her fingers, and even though her mark continued to pulse intensely, she could barely feel the throbbing anymore. It was now distant and numb, much like the rest of her body. Despite the protests her body was making, she pressed forward, mustering all her strength just for a single step at a time.

Her ribs ached and she was certain at least one of them was broken. The pain in her left shoulder had also yet to let up. It was likely dislocated from when Corypheus had tossed her around like a rag doll.

A particularly strong gust of wind swept over her and she shuddered, feeling the cold pass right through her. In a desperate attempt to warm herself, she attempted to ignite a flame in her palm, but she was only able to summon a small wisp before it died out. She’d exhausted all her mana, and the rest of her life force was slowly reaching its end as well. Attempting to gather her strength, she continued forward, placing one foot after another.

She’d been following the distant sound of wolves howling for quite some time now. Though she knew the likelihood of them leading her to the others was slim, she couldn’t help but think that they were showing her the way.

The urge to give up and lie down had surfaced on more than one occasion, but each time, Rima desperately shook the thought from her mind and kept moving. She couldn’t give up. Not now. He was waiting for her. She’d promised she would see him again.

But it was so difficult. Her legs felt as though they were filled with lead. Each step was like wading through solid granite. Left foot…right foot…right foot…No wait, that wasn’t it…

She wrapped her arms around herself and attempted to dig her fingers into the cloth, but they didn’t respond. Was this truly the end for her? Would she never see him again? Never again hear his voice?

“There! It’s her!”

Great. Now her mind was playing tricks on her. Perhaps it was time to let go, after all. Releasing her hold on her last bit of strength, her legs gave out and she immediately sunk to her knees. She fell forward, expecting a soft landing in the snow, but instead fell into strong, warm arms.

That…couldn’t be right. These felt too real to be a hallucination.

“Thank the Maker…” a voice exclaimed with relief. Was that Cassandra?

In her hazy awareness, she could sense the person above her muttering something hurriedly before she was enveloped in unexpected warmth. A large furry mantle tickled her face and she could feel herself being cradled in a protective embrace. Straining herself, she managed to open her eyes, if only for a moment, and found herself being carried by Cullen.

“You found me…” she whispered with a hoarse voice.

Relief filled her core and she allowed herself to melt into his arms. A smile spread across her lips and her eyes fell shut once more before she drifted into unconsciousness.

 -----

As he trudged through the snow, Cullen kept his gaze focused on the horizon. She had to be here somewhere. There was no way she didn’t make it. He refused to believe it.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he pressed forward. He cursed himself for not staying behind, for not trying hard enough to find some alternative solution. Though he knew that they hadn’t been left any other choice, he was still filled with overwhelming guilt and regret. The look on her face when she’d resigned herself to stay behind…it tore at his heart. To think that he sent her to her death…Maker, please let her be okay…

The wind was beginning to pick up and he had to shield his eyes from the snow, but he refused to give up. He would not rest until he found her.

Suddenly, he caught sight of movement up ahead. Squinting, he was able to make out a shape that somewhat resembled a person. He quickly picked up his pace and ran ahead, the others following close behind. As he got closer, he was able to make out the figure and his heart lifted immediately. It was her.

Shouting out his discovery, he ran to her with newfound strength and reached her just as she was falling forward. His excitement at finding her was soon replaced with fear when he realized the current state she was in.

“Maker’s breath, she’s so cold…” he whispered as he frantically pulled his cloak from his shoulders before draping it around her small frame. He hurriedly gathered her into his arms and pulled her close. She looked so small, enveloped in his furs and the guilt that had already been eating at him began burrowing closer to his heart. He always seemed to forget just how young she was, and in moments like this, he became all too aware of that fact. Her fingers and lips were stained a sickly blue color and her typically tan skin was now frighteningly pale. She appeared utterly broken and on the verge of death.

His voice shaky and uneven, he ordered some of the scouts to return to camp and notify the healers and he quickened his pace.

He felt her shift slightly beside him and looked down to find her staring at him sleepily through lidded eyes. “You found me…” she breathed with relief, a smile finding its way onto her face.

His heart instantly dropped at her reaction.  _No_ , he thought.  _Don’t thank me. I did this to you._

She soon lost consciousness and he urged his legs to carry him faster. She wasn’t safe yet. If he didn’t hurry, she really would be lost to him.

The moment they returned to camp, he rushed to the healer’s tent and they were upon her within seconds. He laid her down on the cot and stepped back to give them room to work, but refused to leave the tent.

Eventually though, the healers grew tired of his presence and quickly began ushering him outside. He went reluctantly, but demanded that he be notified at once when she was awake.

 -----

A shiver ran through Rima’s body and she instinctively snuggled closer to the furs she was surrounded by. Wait…furs…? She recalled having been covered in something similar before she fell asleep…

Slowly opening her eyes, she began blinking at she adjusted to her surroundings. A dim light filled the space and there were various empty cots beside her. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she’d been stripped of her armor and given a new set of clothes in its place. Numerous blankets and furs were piled atop her and she slowly began to grasp the situation she was in.

She leaned her head back and let out a small sigh, which drew the attention of one of the nurses. He quickly ran to one of the others and spoke hurriedly. “She’s awake. Go get the Commander.” They glanced at Rima briefly before running out to do as they were instructed.

She looked about in mild confusion and turned to the healers to see if she could get an explanation for the current state of things. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but was halted when she took notice of someone entering the tent.

Gripping one of the poles of the doorway, seemingly out of breath, was the Commander. His eyes quickly scanned the room before they fell upon her and he immediately rushed to her side.

Kneeling next to her, he took one of her hands and covered it with his own as he met her gaze fiercely. “Herald…” he breathed with desperation, as though it were a prayer.

It seemed like he had more to say, but he hesitated, his eyes instead searching into hers. “Yes?” she asked softly.

“I…” his breathing wavered and his face scrunched up in pain. “I must apologize for what has transpired…Had I known what would happen, I would not have sent you to that… _monster_.” His eyes closed in grief and his grip on her hand tightened. “To know that you would have willingly sacrificed yourself for us…I cannot bear the thought of losing you.”

“Cullen, you don’t have to-” She tried to argue against him, but he quickly shushed her with a shake of his head. His free hand then moved to gently brush a lock of hair behind her ear before softly trailing down her jaw.

“I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again,” he uttered in a low voice, his serious gaze not breaking eye contact with her. “You have my word.”


End file.
